Trędowata/II/27
Kategoria:Trędowata XXVII Stefcia żyła teraz gorączkowo, w ciągłym podnieceniu. Zbliżająca się chwila małżeństwa z ordynatem wstrząsała nią, niepokój rozkoszny przenikał jej nerwy. Ale czasem niepokój ten zmieniał się w stan trwożliwy, napełniał ją smutkiem. Była narzeczoną ordynata, lecz nie mogła wyobrazić siebie żoną jego. Zdawało jej się to szczęściem tak wielkim, że aż zabijającym. Odczuwała rozkwit wiosny, upajała się nią, jak przed rokiem w borku w Słodkowcach, ale już inaczej. Może jeszcze poetyczniej, lecz nie tak swobodnie – trochę smutniej. Sama nic pojmowała tego objawu, dziwiła mu się, nie mogąc wykorzenić z siebie. Jakiś nieuchwytny lęk cieniutką siecią omotywał ją coraz więcej. Miewała wizje, które ją przerażały i wsączając się w jej duszę, rodziły mętne przeczucia. I tęsknota! Stefcia tęskniła do Waldemara. A tęsknota to jakby wielka chmura rozmaitych odcieni uczuć... to wielka czara pierwiastków rozmaitych wrażeń... to gołąb pocztowy miłości... W tęsknocie są uczucia ciche, słodkie, są nieme, lecz tkliwe rozrzewnienia, jak zawsze jakiś pyłek żalu, odrobina goryczy i skarga. Gdy się tęskni, różnorodność wrażeń jest tak wielka, że się samemu nie wie, co nam jest, ho można być jednocześnie i wesołym, i smutnym, i tkliwym, i szorstkim, a wszystko się zamyka w jednym słowie – tęsknota! Listy od Waldemara, długie i gorące, uspokajały Stefcię. Ale zaczęła wkrótce odbierać inne... jakieś anonimy. Nie mówiła o nich nikomu, lecz niepokój wzmógł się. Czatowała na pocztę wyławiając z niej często coś dla siebie strasznego. Z każdego takiego łachmana podłości ludzkiej dowiadywała się, że jest szlachcianeczką, parweniuszką polującą na miliony ordynata, na jego nazwisko i mitrę w herbie; że marzy o tytule ordynatowęj. W innym znowu starano się ją przekonać, że ordynat poślubia ją głównie dla powetowania przeszłości, że chce naprawić błędy dziadka, ale że popełnia mezalians, sam to rozumie i nie ukrywa się z podobnymi zdaniami wśród arystokracji. Stefcia nie wierzyła, lecz jad zatruł jej duszę. Truciznę zadawano biednej Stefci stale. Męczyła się, badając swe czyste sumienie. Kilka razy chciała napisać do Waldemara o anonimach, lecz bała się. Gwałtowny charakter ordynata mógł tu bardzo wybuchnąć, pominąwszy wrodzony takt i zimną krew jego. Stefcia nie chciała narażać Waldemara. Anonimy, pisane dość śmiało, zdradzały nawet autorów. Stefcia odgadywała w nich tylko Barskich i hrabinę Ćwilecką, wiedząc, że do napisania anonimu trzeba wyłącznego talentu i bardzo małej uczciwości. Nikt więcej z arystokracji nie zdobyłby się na tak brudną intrygę. Stefcia była niemal przekonaną, że się nie myli co do autorów. Ale intrygę prowadzono wybornie. Coraz inne charaktery pisma zdołały oszołomić Stefcię. Listów takich otrzymała cztery i zwątpiła o uczciwości ludzkiej, posądzając już więcej osób nad Barskich i Ćwilecką. Nie było w tych listach brudnych słów, jak często w anonimach, lecz brudne myśli, wypowiedziane w eleganckiej formie. Autorzy anonimów nie podszywali się pod miano dobrych przyjaciół – przeciwnie, wypowiadając śmiało swe ostrzeżenia, rzucali jej obelgi z bezwzględnością panów świata! Każdy elegancki, zaprawiony ironią zwrot ranił Stefcię, każdy tchnął nienawiścią sferową. Każde słowo było obliczone, aby ją zmiażdżyć! Stefcia szarpała się w walce z sobą. Miłość dla Waldemara, pragnienie szczęścia dla niego i obawa, aby jej miłość nie zatruła jego spokoju – borykały się w straszny sposób. W rozgorączkowanej imaginacji Stefcia widziała Waldemara zmęczonym, nieszczęśliwym. Dręczyły ją te wizje. W jego uczucie wierzyła święcie, wiara w niego w jej duszy nie zachwiała się ani razu, lecz obawy rosły, by nie zostać nieszczęściem jego życia. On ją obroni od wszelkich napaści, ale czy sam zdoła się ukryć przed nimi? czy go nie zatrują, czy przebaczą mu jego odstępstwo?... Więc będzie się męczył, zdusi w sobie żal do swoich, który z czasem pod wpływem goryczy może się zmienić w żal do niej samej. Więc czy ona ma prawo narażać go dla własnej miłości?... Czy potem los nie obmyśli zemsty dla niej? Czy życie całe odpowie szczęściem obecnej chwili? – Boże! Boże! dodaj mi sił! prowadź! daj zmiłowanie! Stefcia rozpaczliwie chwytała się za głowę, łapiąc powietrze w spalone wargi. W chwilach najstraszniejszych pisała do Waldemara długie, szczere listy, lecz wysłać ich nie miała odwagi. Chowała wszystkie do biurka. Jej zdrowie zaczęło niknąć, bóle głowy męczyły ją dolegliwie. Państwo Rudeccy, nie wiedząc nic o anonimach, nie pojmowali usposobienia Stefci, domyślając się jedynie, że to wpływ bujnego temperamentu dziewczyny, jej miłości i tęsknoty za narzeczonym. A może bliskość małżeństwa z Waldemarem działała na nią tak podniecająco. O tym, że Stefcia boi się trochę sfery ordynata, państwo Rudeccy wiedzieli, ale widując ją w otoczeniu arystokracji nie sądzili, żeby te obawy mogły być zbyt silne. Energia ordynata, jego pewność siebie, miłość dla Stefci, zresztą wybitne stanowisko pośród własnej stery usuwało wszelkie wątpliwości, że on potrafi ocalić Stefcię. Pan Rudecki wiedział od panny Rity o przebiegu walki ordynata z rodziną w Obronnem w łagodniejszej trochę formie i zwycięskim stanowisku Waldemara. Pan Rudecki był pewny szczęścia córki. Jednakże ordynat, bawiąc w Ruczajewie w czasie świąt, prosił go, aby nie dopuścił do Stefci anonimów, które mogą być przysyłane. Nie miał pewności co do tego, ale ostrzegał na wszelki wypadek, przeczuwając zemstę Barskich. Anonimy jednak dochodziły do Stefci, posypały się jakby umyślnie, kiedy już czujność pana Rudeckiego osłabła. Stefcia, czytając te listy, nieraz chciała je poszarpać, lecz ból i jakaś ironia nie pozwalały jej na to. Ciągła walka, zmaganie się różnych, a jednakowo silnych uczuć trawiło ją. Zbladła, oczy przygasły, nie sypiała po nocach. Usta, zawsze pąsowe, świeże, miał teraz spieczone wewnętrzną gorączką. Stała się niesłychanie drażliwą. Po całych dniach przebywała z listami Waldemara w ogrodzie lub w polu. Często z nieskończonych swych wędrówek przynosiła pęki kwiatów i rozkwitłych gałęzi drzew. Usposobienie Stefci z każdym dniem stawało się gorsze. Przed rodzicami ukrywała swój ból widząc, że się smucą jej wyglądem. Tuliła się do nich, tłumiąc łzy. Tylko Jurek podpatrzył parę razy, że płakała, lecz ona uprosiła go, aby nic nie mówił rodzicom. – Mamie i ojczusiowi nie powiem, boby się zmartwili – odrzekł rezolutnie – ale do pana Waldemara napiszę, jak jeszcze raz zobaczę, że beczysz. Poczekaj, on ci da dobrą burę. Cóż to! będziesz mi tu wyprawiała beki, mając takiego narzeczonego? Taki dzielny i dobry, a ona jeszcze nierada? niewdzięcznica jedna! Żebyś za tego Trestkę szła za mąż, to i ja bym beczał razem z tobą, bo mu ciągle binokle z nosa lecą, a on podnosi i takie brzydkie miny robi. Ale za ordynata? – ej, Stefa, Stefa! – Jurku, nie dokuczaj mi, proszę cię. Widzisz, jakiś ty niedobry? – żaliła się rozdrażniona Stefcia. – No, już nie będę, nie tylko nie becz. Dlatego pan Adam dobrze mówi, że arystokracja to nicpotem. Na ordynata niby inaczej patrzy, ale zawsze i on z nich, a pan Adam mówi, że nigdy nie wiadomo, co arystokrata ma za skórą. Stefcia rozpłakała się. Chłopak przypadł do jej kolan i obejmując ją wołał żałośnie: – Stefciu! Stefulu! nie płacz! Ja głupi jestem i pan Adam też. Już nigdy nic nie powiem na arystokrację, tylko nie płacz. Kwiatów ci narwę, Stefa. W gimnazjum będę mądrzejszy. Tak się zawsze kończyły napaści Jurka na Stefcię. Chłopak z dumą opowiadał wszystkim o mającym nastąpić po wakacjach wyjeździe do szkół warszawskich i nawet nauczycielowi nie pozwolił nad sobą przewodzić. Chwalił się, że ordynat obiecał mu pokazać stajnię i psiarnię głębowicką. Jurek był to urwis co się zowie, ale dobry chłopak; kochał obie siostry, chociaż małej Zosi często dokuczał, wydając za mąż jej lalki w taki sposób, że od ślubu wracały z powykręcanymi nogami i rękoma. – Widzisz, bo to drugi narzeczony je odbijał – tłumaczył Jurek zmartwionej dziewczynce. Sam rozkoszował się wspaniałym kucem w pełnym rynsztunku, którego dostał od ordynata na imieniny. Dla Stefci miał cześć wyjątkową i był jej wdzięczny za to, że nie odrzucała jego towarzystwa na przechadzkach. Chłopak usługiwał siostrze z zapałem. Gdy Stefcia rysowała kredkami z natury widoki ruczajewskie, nosił za nią przybory malarskie i wyszukiwał najpiękniejsze miejsca do szkicowania. Ale gdy Stefcia próbowała węglem zrobić z fotografii portret ordynata, ciągle jej przeszkadzał, wołając: – Niepodobny! Peckasz. Wstydź się tak mazać narzeczonego. Pewnego popołudnia Stefcia otrzymała list od Waldemara z Warszawy. List ten wstrząsnął nią. – Za dziesięć dni nasz ślub? Tak prędko! – zawoła zdumiona. I nagle wydało jej się to takim niepodobieństwem, że aż powtórzyła drugi raz: – Za dziesięć dni mój ślub z nim – z Waldemarem... z Waldym... A po chwili dodała ciszej, jakby z przestrachem: – Z Waldemarem Michorowskim, ordynatem głębowickim... czy to możliwe?... Zamyśliła się z trwogą w sercu. On przyjedzie, zabierze ją do Warszawy, pojadą wszyscy... ona zostanie jego żoną... Michorowską... A co będzie potem?... szczęście czy niedola? Chodziła po ogrodzie rozgorączkowana. Pod jej stopy padały białe kwiatki wiśniowych kwiatów, ścieląc się jak ślubny kobierzec. I woń płynęła słodka z rozkwitłych drzew. I ciepłe a trzeźwe prądy przenikały powietrze. Stefcia chodząc zamyślona, spoglądała na ćmę krążących motyli, słuchała brzdęku pszczół i gwizdu wilgi. Czasem zagruchał dziki gołąb lub zaświstał kos. Wszystkim tym głosom wtórowała kukułka. – To było przed rokiem w borku w Słodkowcach – myślała Stefcia – tak jest i w parku głębowickim. Już wkrótce ja tam zostanę na zawsze z nim. Waldy ze mną!... Boże! ile zmian przez ten rok, ile szczęścia! Stefcia powróciła do swego pokoju, niosąc pęk świeżych rozkwitłych konwalii. Pokoik jej wyglądał jak jeden ogród, bo ordynat co tydzień przysyłał narzeczonej kwiaty z Głębowicz albo z Warszawy. Przysyłał nawet z Petersburga, gdzie bawił kilka dni w sprawach towarzystwa rolniczego. Jurek nanosił do pokoju siostry mnóstwo kwiatów polnych i całe misy rozkwitłych niezapominajek oraz nenufarów; z wielkim trudem wyławiał je ze stawu. Nawet Zosia obdarzała ją czasem garstką zmiętych narcyzów, mówiąc ze smutną minką: – Ty już pojedziesz od nas z tym ładnym panem. Zosia ci narwała kwiatków, żebyś ją kochała. Będziesz? Stefcię takie dowody pamięci małego rodzeństwa rozrzewniały bardzo i ujrzawszy kilka bratków na stoliku, związanych trawą, pomyślała z uśmiechem. – Pewno prezent od Zosi. Pójdę się z nią pobawić. Ale myśl jej skierowała się w inną stronę. Stefcia otworzyła szafę. Wisiała w niej suknia ślubna, przysłana przed paru dniami z Warszawy. Wyjęła ją i rozłożywszy na kanapce, zaczęła oglądać. Suknia była śliczna. Na białym atłasie rzucona, cieniuchna, przezrocza gaza, matowa i piękna, przeświecała delikatnie świeżym połyskiem. Bardzo długi tren w jedwabistych zwojach gazy dodawał sukni dziwnego majestatu. Stefcia ułożyła na sofce zgrabne atłasowe pantofelki i stała zamyślona, patrząc na tę szatę jaśniejącą, niby anielską. Nagle otrząsnęła się i zawołała do siebie głośno: – Włożę ją. Zobaczę, jak będzie. Zaczęła się ubierać, ale z trudnością mogła sobie poradzić z masą gazy i atłasów. Jednak włożyła cały strój ślubny, nawet niezmiernie długi welon upięła na głowie, ubierając konwaliami w girlandkę. Wieniec ślubny i kwiaty przy boku miała mieć z pomarańczarni głębowickiej zupełnie świeże. Gdy w wysokim lustrze zobaczyła odbicie swej postaci, radosny uśmiech okrasił jej bladawą twarzyczkę. Długi czas oczu nie mogła oderwać od zwierciadła. Suknia, wytwornie, ale skromnie zrobiona, leżała na niej z wykwintną elegancją. Opływały ją gazy jak białe mgły, jak obłoki przejrzyste i powiewne. Delikatne jedwabne fale welonu tworzyły cudne a niepochwytne tło dla jej stylowej główki w masie włosów, połyskujących złotem, i dla jej rysów, rzeźbionych subtelnie, z artyzmem, jakby z jednej perły w przedświcie jutrzenki. Stała tak młoda, wiotka, tchnąca czarem, jakby przed chwilą sfrunęła z obłoków, tych tam różowości i delikatnych lazurów górnych. Oczy jej rozbłysły szczęściem. – Dla niego się tak ubiorę – myślała z rozrzewnieniem. – Co on powie, jak mię taką zobaczy? Zmrużyła oczy i ujrzała w wyobraźni Waldemara niby żywego. W czarnym fraku, z białym gorsem, z kwiatem pomarańczowym w klapie, nachyli się do niej i powie tym swoim dźwięcznym barytonem: – Jedyna moja, malutka! Jakaś ty urocza, cudzie mój!... I zadrżą mu jego pyszne usta, poruszą się nozdrza i cała twarz męska, szczupła nabierze znanego Stefci wyrazu słodyczy, którą tylko ona wywołać potrafi w tych energicznych rysach. W szarych źrenicach błyśnie mu tryumf i duma, rzut gorącej krwi ożywi jego smagławą cerę. On ją zdobył, on ją będzie miał. Stefcia, uśmiechnięta, otworzyła oczy i szepnęła cichutko: – Za dziesięć dni już! już! Czego się boję?... Tyle szczęścia! Weszła pani Rudecka. Krzyknęła lekko na widok córki. Chwilę stała zapatrzona i wyciągając do niej ręce zawołała: – Jakaś ty śliczna, Stefciu! – Czy i on to samo powie, mamo? i Waldy?... – Śliczna jesteś, twój Waldy zachwyci się tobą na nowo. Ukazał się pan Rudecki z listem w ręku. – Stefciu?... Aa! Popatrzył na córkę rozradowany. – Wspaniała jesteś! – Pani ordynatowa Michorowska – rzekła przeciągle matka, lubując się trochę brzmieniem tych słów. Stefcia drgnęła. Ojciec objął ją i pocałował. – No, jeszcze teraz jest Rudecka, nie tytułujmy jej przed czasem – rzekł z marsem i wręczył córce list. – Patrz, drugi list do ciebie. Ale to nie pismo ordynata. Znalazłem go zaledwo teraz między gazetami. Stefcia spojrzała na adres. Koperta była elegancka, charakter ładny, ale nieznajomy. – Od kogo? – spytała matka. – Chyba... ze Słodkowic. Wymieniła umyślnie Słodkowce, wiedząc jednak, że list nie stamtąd. – Rozbiorę się najpierw. Pan Rudecki wyszedł. Matka pomogła Stefci zdjąć suknię, ucałowała ją i również oddaliła się. Stefcia gorączkowo rozcięła kopertę. Spojrzała na podpis – nie było go. Zamiast nazwiska stało wyraźnie: “Jeden za wszystkich”. Anonim. Stefcia ścisnęła dłońmi skronie, zagryzła usta i zaczęła czytać z mocno bijącym sercem: “Łaskawa pani! Niesłychanie zdziwieni jesteśmy, że pani pomimo tylokrotnych ostrzegań decyduje się zostać żoną ordynata Michorowskiego. Pomijamy egoizm, który pozwala pani na ten krok zbyt śmiały. Dla własnych butnych dążności, dla zadowolenia wygórowanych ambicji nie waha się pani unieszczęśliwić ordynata. Pod wszelkimi pozorami szczęścia ordynat stanie się człowiekiem zdruzgotanym. Zabierze mu pani swobodę, zmniejszy do minimum jego stanowisko społeczne, bo w kursie światowym straci ono swój blask. Ordynat nie rozumie, na co się naraża, za wielką czyni ofiarę dla powetowania przerwanej miłostki swego dziada. Z takimi skandalikami ani pan Maciej Michorowski, ani obecny ordynat nie liczyli się nigdy. Ordynat jest zaślepiony, uroda pani podnieca go, nie mógł pani zdobyć na kochankę, więc zdobywa w ten sposób, nie rachując się z następstwami. Przyjdzie czas opamiętania i wtedy przeklnie chwilę, w której zgodził się na ten krok szalony. Sfera mści się za naruszenie jej praw. Nie wolno targać się na jej tradycję uświęconą przez wielki! Kto z nią walczy, poniesie porażkę!... Niech pani nie liczy na uprzejmość naszą dla niej jako ordynatowej Ce ressemble un peu mai!Ce ressemble un peu mai! (fr.) – To niepodobna!... Pierwsze miesiące będziecie wystarczać sobie – zwykły szał du mois de miel!du mois de miel (fr.) – miodowego miesiąca – ale gdy upojenie ordynata minie, prędko zrozumie, że wpadł w pułapkę. Jeśliby chciał bezczelnie wprowadzić panią w nasze sfery, proszę być pewną, że my jej nie przyjmiemy. Na gruncie neutralnym spotykaliśmy się, i to było możliwe, ale bliższe stosunki łączyć nas nie mogą. Ordynat przekona się o tym za późno! Jego dzisiejszą energię złamie fakt, który da mu w całej pełni odczuć popełniony absurd. A wówczas i pani położenie będzie smutne. Pani dla arystokracji jest i pozostanie trędowatą, mimo swej piękności. Ostrzegamy ostatni raz. Jeden za wszystkich”. Stefcia wyprostowała się. Ciężary waliły jej w mózg, gorąco i dreszcze przebiegały jej członki. List włożyła do koperty, zmięła gorączkowo, wsuwając go do biurka prawie machinalnie. Przeciągnęła ręką po czole. Dłoń była zupełnie mokra. Zaczęło jej mącić się w oczach, poczuła lekkie mdłości, w głowie huczały gromy. Podeszła chwiejnie do okna i mętnym wzrokiem popatrzyła na ukwiecony ogród. – Trędowata! – szepnęła z bólem. Nagle zaczęła się śmiać, strasznie śmiać... Głuchy jęk i śmiech wybuchał z jej piersi. – Oni kłamią! kłamią! – wołała zanosząc się od śmiechu – oni się go boją! oni jemu ustąpić muszą! muszą! muszą!... on nie dopuści... on ich zmoże... boją się go! boją! Och!... och!... Usiadła na łóżku, uspokoiła się i umilkła. Twarz jej poczęła się krzywić kurczowo, jak u dziecka przed płaczem; oczy zupełnie mętne, nieprzytomne utkwiła w dużej fotografii narzeczonego, stojącej na biurku wśród kwiatów, i szeptała coraz ciszej, pieściwym głosem: – Waldy... Waldy mój... czyja cię unieszczęśliwię?... ty dzielny!... ty mię kochasz! ty! ty!... Brwi jej podniosły się na zroszonym czole i skupiły, tworząc bolesny łuk, usta drgały, opadając na dół. – Waldy... Wal... dy... – wyjąknęła i nagle zaniosła się spazmatycznym płaczem. Głowę rozpaloną, w której krew buchała zbitym wałem, wtuliła w poduszki, a płacz straszny, rozpaczliwy płacz, idący z każdej kropli krwi, z każdego włókna nerwów, płacz z duszy, płacz z serca wstrząsnął nią jak orkan rozwścieczony. To był płacz całej istoty, olbrzymi! siłą swą mogący rozdzierać kamienie, najtwardsze skały! W mózgu miała tysiące młotów. Ogarniał ją ogień.